Kyon's dream
by raszero0
Summary: Kyon has an unusual romantic encounter with a special someone as he sleeps, but it might not go all as according to plan.


You know those times when you know you really, really shouldn't do something? But it's there. The opportunity has met you square in the eye and given up all opposition. Such circumstance makes it hard to resist. Yet as I lie on the bed, her eyes locked firmly on me, slowing twirling my hair, Our eyes meet for just a second, enough to catch a glimpse of a smile so pure as to force any sane guy to immediately return the favour. My response held a slight nervous twinge yet still seemed to suffice. She chuckled slightly to herself, perhaps noticing the doubt in my mind. As if trying to put me at ease, she prompted that we continue, being kind enough to take the first step.

"Well, ah, shall we?"

I again gazed at her beautiful face, greater than even the stars themselves. Oh, how I have dreamed of this day. I took my head down in a nod, noticing a figure was laid on me, just above my stomach. For but a fraction of a second I lay confused - I thought we were alone. Wait, that's hardly my primary concern - who is this and how the hell did they get on top of me without noticing? I took note of the face - it was me. Well, at least they looked exactly like me. I could only stare with a puzzled look while I gathered my thoughts. We met eye to eye for a brief moment but he took no note of my gaze, instead resorting to clenching a fist and repeatedly hitting my chest. Again. And again. I flinched the first time, but as it and subsequent blows were met with no pain. I couldn't even feel them hitting me, but It sure looked like each connected with enough power to put me out for a week. They didn't give up, next moving onto attempting to giving blows with both fists. Finally, It appeared as if they said something, No sound accompanied it, but if my lip reading skills are any good it certainly sounded like "stop!". They then returned to their attempted abuse of me. Perhaps this is my conscience telling me I shouldn't do this. After all, I know for sure I don't have an identical twin. I had made so many promises - direct and not so much - to avoid what is about to transpire. I can be certain one person will know for sure. And I daren't think what the other would do if they found out. But... look at her. She looked about as puzzled as me and had paused to stare at me blankly.

"Is everything, um, alright?"

I felt slightly embarrassed - It must look rather odd. She didn't seem to register the man impaling my chest with a barrage of fists so I settled that it must be my imagination. I can't tell he's there if I don't look, so I turn to face her again and give her a response.

"Yeah."

I can't help but feel that's the point. By looking away I'm turning my back on the guilt, all the reasons I shouldn't be doing this - all for the here and now. But seriously, I doubt the heavens themselves could forge a better woman. Am I really entitled to such greatness? No. But she is here, and she seems to think I'm enough. Conscience, I'll deal with you later. For now, I've gotta go where my heart tells me. Or rather, stay right here and let it come to me. While I was thinking, her eyes fell close, and drew towards me. We were so close I could feel her delicate breath against mine, a fragile gift to be treasured. I followed suit and welcomed the darkness to my eyes and prepared for the kiss. The moment I had waited so long for. I waited for our lips to touch. I've seen couples do it a thousand times before - walking through the park, down an alley, even a heartfelt goodbye at the train station. I know how short a wait it is from initiation to finish. Yet never have I seen it in such privacy. Alone, at her house, on her bed. Even a seconds wait is forever away from the reality. Then we meet. Her lips against mine. All those who say they have found paradise - I feel sorry for them. They truly are missing out on a far superior luxury. The perfect harmony of her soft, subtle, faint, yet oh so irresistible kiss. If only this moment could last forever. It must end at some point, but I hope to cherish it as long as I can. Huh? We depart, but not in the slow, sensual way I had imagined - rather I was found myself up against irresistible force forcing me to the ground. I felt a thud accompanied by a numbing pain to my side as I hit the ground. The smooth floor did nothing to help me. I look up at my attacker - again, it was myself. Well, not me, but whoever seems to be impersonating me. Can't be conscience if it can force my body as such - I know nothing would have pulled me away from that with my own will intact. They attempted another blow to my stomach, but I raised my arm to block just in time to push them away. I stumbled to my feet and took a look at the worried maiden in front of me. Again, she stare at me in shock, murmuring what sounded like "Wha?" She remained transfixed on me for a few seconds, ignoring my assailant. Wait, she didn't see it before, what if she thought I felt the urge to lunge away from her embrace? That's the last thing I wanted. I began to speak, when I felt another power from behind me. I was forced to the ground once more, able to catch a glimpse of where my new assailant had came - a smashed window. My first thought was that I hoped my wonderful angel would not tread upon it. After that brief tangent I once again returned to my brown-haired attacker, catching glimpse of the yellow ties in her hair. Too familiar - belonging to the one person I knew couldn't find out about this if I wanted to keep my head. Her all too memorable voice, filled with rage, bellowed down my ear

"You've done it now! Look what you've done!"

I assume she meant my... romantic endeavours. Before I had chance to either react or respond, against I was thrust towards the wall in what seemed a finely executed judo throw. I lay with my back to the wall, unable to lift myself in time to get into an upright stance. The door slammed open as a third figure emerged (luckily for me not dealing me any immediate harm, at the very least) glaring at me with a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. I'd recognise her anywhere - an older version of she who I had just kissed. A body just as irresistible, but I knew she had wishes for it that didn't involve me. I had been warned.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you..."

She sighed and firmly gripped the door handle. This was not /exactly/ how I had hoped this would turn out. The occasional tackle and unexpected sparks of pain were perhaps the most I had anticipated. Yet the three people who - in one way or another - were set against the situation at hand. I found just enough strength to lunge forward - at nothing in particular, just in an attempt to escape. Even that was short lived as I tripped on whoever's foot happened to be in the way and fell flat on my face. I heard the three move towards me with what seemed like intent to kill. I was at rest. You know what, regardless of consequence I'm happy. Totally. Worth it. I can die happy now I've achieved my dream. Sure, perhaps doing a little bit more may have been better but I can only be grateful for what I have. I heard my name from the young woman who had no doubt been staring in fear at me - I'm assuming she can't see those who seem devout to end me. I managed to lift my head and catch a peep at the scene around me - a worried looking maiden and three about to plunge violently at me. About to hit me, I choose to hide my gaze and allow gravity to deal with my head. Darkness is all I see. And...

I open my eyes. No pain. No floor. Nobody else around. Just my room. a shining light in the distance - 7:45. I turn to the window and instantly twist back to avoid the sun's harsh gaze. I guess it was a dream. Typical. I guess I was an idiot even within my subconscious to believe I'd get a chance with her. I guess I can look at the bright side, I'm not in a coma. I breathe a final sigh, a mixture of relief of, well, still being alive and melancholy at what I had missed. Yet it felt so real. I can at least hold onto that as I scramble to get ready for a scorching hike up an unreasonably steep hill before an excruciatingly painful day at school. At least I'll be blessed with her presence if I manage to struggle through it.

Wish me luck.


End file.
